Undertale
Summary Undertale is a role-playing video game created by American indie developer Toby Fox. The player controls a child who has fallen into the Underground: a large, secluded region under the surface of the Earth, separated by a magic barrier. The player meets various monsters during the journey back to the surface. Some monsters might engage the player in a fight. The combat system involves the player navigating through mini-bullet hell attacks by the opponent. They can opt to pacify or subdue monsters in order to spare them instead of killing them. These choices affect the game, with the dialogue, characters, and story changing based on outcomes. Fox developed the entirety of the game independently, including writing and composing the score. Additional art was created by other artists, primarily Temmie Chang. The game took inspiration from several sources. These include the Mother and Mario & Luigi role-playing series, the bullet hell shooter series Touhou Project, and the British comedy show Mr. Bean. Originally, Undertale was meant to be two hours in length and was set to be released in mid-2014. However, development was delayed over the next three years. There is also [[Deltarune]], a game that has many of Undertale's characters, but from different universes. Terminology LOVE and EXP=LOVE and EXP are acronyms, and they are key concepts for the unfolding of the game's history. LOVE stands for Level Obtained by Violence, which is earned by EXP, called Execution Points. The more LOVE you have, the more you distance yourself from others, losing the ability to feel kindness to others, having the ability to kill without any remorse. |-|Human SOULs= Each human being has a trait that stands out in his soul, and may vary, so far, between 7 different: * '''Determination''': It is probably the most powerful soul type there is, but its power itself can also be attained by soulless beings, such as Flowey, and even other soul traits. However, such a user is able to enjoy [[Time Manipulation]] and can SAVE at specific points, and, if he dies, LOAD to the last saved point, returning to life. It also has RESETs, which ensures the destruction of an entire timeline. * '''Patience''': The abilities of the bearers of this soul are unknown, but there are some light blue-colored attacks that do no damage if the protagonist's soul remains motionless. This type of attack may have something to do with this kind of soul. * '''Perseverance''': Gives its wearer the ability to activate Purple Mode, ie soul movement is limited to only 3 purple lines (can go up and down and move between these lines). Purple Mode is used in the game by [[Muffet]]. * '''Bravery''': The abilities of the bearers of this soul are unknown, but there are some orange-colored attacks that do no damage if the protagonist's soul remains in motion. This type of attack may have something to do with this kind of soul. * '''Integrity''': Gives its bearer the ability to activate Blue Mode, that is, the soul is affected by gravity on the battlefield and may even change position in each affected gravitational area. Blue Mode is used in the game by [[Sans]] and [[Papyrus]]. * '''Kindness''': Gives its wearer the ability to activate Green Mode, that is, the soul does not move, but has acquired a kind of blue shield to defend itself against any projectiles or harmful items, such as Undyne's Spears. Green Mode is used in the game by [[Undyne]]. * '''Justice''': Gives its wearer the ability to activate Yellow Mode, that is, the soul is turned upside down and can shoot yellow projectiles to destroy something like boxes and bombs. Yellow Mode is used in the game by [[Mettaton]] and [[Alphys]]. By the way, a human is so powerful that it would take the souls of all monsters to match one. Supervisors * [[User:AstroGhost|AstroGhost]] Characters